Critical Hits
Critical Hit Chance rate = AGI / BEIT * 0.07 + LUC / BEIT * 0.22 + 0.06 rate += min(AGI / 1500000 * 0.1 , 0.1 ) rate += min(LUC / 1000000 * 0.02, 0.02) rate += speedWariai * 0.11 rate += lukWariai * 0.14 rate = min(rate, 0.35) rate += speedWariai * 0.11 rate += lukWariai * 0.14 rate = floor(rate * 100) / 100 if crit rate ring (stack): rate += 0.8 * n rate = min(rate, 0.6) //following line is currently not executed //rate = floor(rate * 100) / 100 if CnC bonus: rate = rate * 1.05 + 0.075 rate = min(max(rate, 0.2), 0.6) rate = floor(rate * 100) / 100 if self at less or equal than 25% HP: //currently bugged so it always chooses the biggest bonus //should probably be 5% instead of 50% if self at less or equal than 50% HP: rate += 0.05 else if self at less or equal than 10% HP: rate += 0.045 else if self at less or equal than 15% HP: rate += 0.04 else if self at less or equal than 25% HP: rate += 0.03 rate = min(rate, 0.7) Assuming your Agi is 10% of your total stats (or 10% in Luc instead): *NM Jousting Red Panda - Need 6963 Agi for 35% crit (or 2,170 Luc) *NM Orochi - Need 441,700 Agi for 35% crit (or 152,600 Luc) *NM Black Mother - Need 779,500 Agi for 35% crit (or 294,100 Luc) *NM Suzaku - Need 1,247,000 Agi for 35% crit (or 538,700 Luc) *NM Genbu - Need 2,706,000 Agi for 35% crit (or 1,240,000 Luc) Because enemy HP scales so rapidly, and it's hard to keep your Agi/Luk at a reasonable percentage of your total stats, critical hit chance plays a significantly diminshed role as the game progresses. Critical Hit Damage //rate before the low HP buff crit = min(floor(Random(0.0, 1.0) * (rate * 18 + 1.2)), 5) dmg = (dmg + 1) * (1.75 + crit / 5) * (1 + 0.2 * #critDmgRings) + 4; Critical hits do 1.75x to 2.75x damage, depending on your critical hit chance. With a minimal critical hit chance (6%) you will do 1.75x to 2.15x (average 1.887x). With 10.01% crit you do 1.75x to 2.35x (average 1.95x). With 15.56% crit you do 1.75x to 2.55x (average 2.05x). With 21.12% crit and above, you do 1.75x to 2.75x (average 2.15x at 21.12%). However, as you continue to increase your crit chance, you slightly increase the chance of hitting for 2.75x. That is then multiplied by (1 + 0.2 per Critical Damage Ring). With 25% crit and 3 crit dmg rings, you would do 2.8x to 4.4x damage per crit (average 3.56x). At max crit rate (70%) with 3 crit dmg rings you would do an average of x4.05. Critical Rate Scaling The list below shows a mapping from Crit rate to average damage multiplier: crit dmg rings 0 | 1 | 2 | 3 6% -> x1.05321 |x1.07585 |x1.09849 |x1.12114 16% -> x1.16957 |x1.23548 |x1.3014 |x1.36731 35% -> x1.4725 |x1.637 |x1.8015 |x1.966 43% -> x1.6082 |x1.81585 |x2.02349 |x2.23113 51% -> x1.7451 |x1.99612 |x2.24714 |x2.49816 59% -> x1.88275 |x2.1773 |x2.47186 |x2.76641 60% -> x1.9 |x2.2 |x2.5 |x2.8 70% -> x2.07283 |x2.42739 |x2.78196 |x3.13652 Critical Rate and Damage Ring The Critical Rate Ring gives a +8% chance to crit and does stack with itself. Each Critical Damage Ring stacks and gives 20% more critical damage (additive with itself, multiplicative with damage, so 3 rings multiplies your base crit damage by 1.6) Critical Rate rings are not affected by the enemy's current HP. If you're deciding whether to use an AGI+5 or a crit rate ring, the AGI gem provides more crit rate up until enemies reach about 2,500,000 life. However, bear in mind that direct scaling of crit from AGI caps 35%. Keep in mind Crit rings stack, so you could theoretically get around 60% combo and 60% crit chance using 1 combo rate ring and 3 critical rate rings along with plenty of AGI and some Luck. With 60% crit chance, you would see 58% of your critical hits landing for 2.75x (at 35% chance, you'd see only 33% of your crits landing for 2.75x) - so thanks to the way crit damage calculations work, there is a reasonable amount of scaling to motivate you to accumulate more crit.